The androgen receptor (AR) is a nuclear receptor that directs gene regulation in response to androgens, including testosterone and its derivative dihydrotestosterone (DHT). The androgen binds to ligand-binding domains (LBD) of the AR. In the absence of androgen, AR resides in the cytosol bound to a complex of heat shock proteins. Circulating androgens diffuse freely into the cytosol and their binding to AR triggers a series of conformational and structural changes of AR that result in nuclear translocation, gene transcription and protein translation. AR signally plays a central role in growth, differentiation and function of male genitalia, male and female fertility and reproduction. Alterations in the AR gene are associated with other diseases that are not related to fertility and reproduction.
Despite advances made in the diagnosis and treatment of AR-related diseases over the last 50 years, the medical community is still faced with the challenge of treating numerous types of AR-related diseases. Accordingly, there is still a need for a more effective and safe treatment for AR-related diseases. The present invention addresses this need.